That Scowl
by deadtodd
Summary: He was a lot more than happy when he decided to stay on that rooftop. -Fluff if you look for it.


**Grimmy:**_ I need to sleep. And go to the naughty corner._

She was scowling again and he was starting to wonder if the expression was becoming permanent. Sometimes it really seemed like it. He hadn't seen her smile, actually smile, in so long. And he was proud to say that he could finally tell when she was faking it. At least he was pretty sure he could. He sat back down next to her on the roof top, not quite sure just what he should yet.

The silence was a little awkward at first. At first... Then he reached over and placed his hand over hers and out of the corner of his eye he was sure that he saw her smile for a second. And that made him smile. What he would give to get her to laugh or to tell him what was on her mind, although he had a pretty good idea. He curled his fingers, just slightly, biting down on the back of his lip as his skin brushed, slid against hers. Not quite as soft as he'd expected. But she wasn't a warrior for nothing.

And that twisting, churning feeling deep in his gut was probably regret because he was basically giving up. Letting her slip through his fingers, if he ever really had her. Eddie _doubted_ he ever really had her. But sometimes... The way she'd look at him or the things she'd say would give him hope. That's when he'd have to remember that she wasn't there to stay, not for long anyways.

But she'd asked him. Actually asked. She wanted him to come with her. His heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest and swallowing seemed impossible. And she didn't mind when he tightened his grip, actually squeezing her hand. Not too tight. She did shift, a little closer he noticed. He was pretty sure that if he fell off the tower, at that moment, he could fly. At least he felt like he could.

He squinted against the evening sun and leaned forward, chancing a glance down. That was a really big fall. And it was only a coincidence that when he leaned back again he was a lot closer to Rose. Only a coincidence. But he had to ask himself. Was he really trying to make a move or was this just another fluke? It _wasn't_. It was do or don't. Yes or no. Stay or go.

That's what he was thinking when he squirmed a bit and let his shoulders droop as he leaned towards her. He really didn't know _what_ he was doing. He liked the idea of kissing her on the cheek, that's what he told himself. That's what he was aiming for. But she didn't let him, he didn't blame her. She was Rose freakin' Wilson and yeah. He got it. What he didn't get was when had they started to stamp lips?

Kiss.

That was definitely a kiss. His blood was racing, he could _feel_ it. And a cold tingle raced down his spine and he didn't know what to do. Because she wasn't pulling back and it didn't seem like she would anytime soon. _Dear god, please don't stop_. He could feel her smirking, just a little, against his lips. They were so soft, he almost swore to himself. He'd probably have a bit of lipstick staining his lips afterwards. He didn't want to wipe it off.

She was moving again. Just her upper body. Shifting. Twisting so she could place a hand on the other side of him. Next to his hip. But she didn't stop. She did, however, part her lips a little. Just a bit. He could feel the slide, colored wax and gloss making it smoother than it should have been. He could hear his heart pounding. So loud. He wondered if she could hear it too. It sounded like drums, just banging. She made a little impatient noise and he flushed dark.

And oh. Now he got it. He poked out his tongue, hesitantly. Tasting cosmetics. She tilted her head and he almost drew back, fearing he'd done something wrong. Instead he felt her tongue. Tasted her. He was tasting her. Rose smokin' hot Wilson. He had to be the biggest idiot in the history of forever because he pulled back. And only stupid people pulled away from the girl of their dreams.

"I can't... Go with you I mean. The team..." He trailed off because he couldn't finish that. Not a statement like that. Not to her. He didn't want to but he watched as her eyes lit up, in realization or anger, he wasn't sure. But she just sighed slowly and fiddled with her pocket.

She'd smoked those earlier.

She sighed again. "Figured." Everything in him wanted to reconsider when she looked up, eyes lidded and eyebrows furrowed slightly. She looked so... upset. Everything screamed at him to reconsider. He parted his lips to say something but she lifted a hand to his cheek before he could. Thumb brushing his bottom lip and he'd later realized that he hadn't closed his mouth.

And when he realized that he'd be thankful that he decided to stay up on that rooftop a little longer.

**Grimmy:**_ Fuck, there is so not enough of this pairing. ANYWHERE! I think there's like a total of seven fics for them and that's just seriously unfair. I'd started this MONTHS ago, like back in May or June, and only got about two paragraphs in before giving up forever. And then, today out of nowhere, I just started writing broken sentences and emotions and such and it was all for them so, yeah. Anyways, if anyone knows where I can find more fics for them or you just wanna be nice and write some... Well I'd be eternally grateful. You'd get all my hearts. _


End file.
